List of FIFA Club World Cup awards
The FIFA Club World Cup is a seasonal association football competition that was established in the year 2000. It begins at the beginnings of December and end around the middle of that same month. The FIFA Club World Cup is open to the confederation champions of FIFA member associations as well as the host nation's national league champions; clubs from Europe and South America enter the competition at the semifinal stage. The tournament is contested over a single-elimination format, with four stages in total. The reigning champions of the competition are Brazilian club Corinthians, after beating English side Chelsea 1–0 at the final. Corinthians were also the inaugural winners, after defeating compatriots Vasco da Gama 3-4 on penalties. At the end of each FIFA World Cup final tournament, several awards are attributed to the players and teams which have distinguished from the rest, in different aspects of the game. These are awards granted during the men's senior tournament. For awards in tournaments in other categories (women's, youth, etc.), see their individual pages. Awards There are currently four awards: *the Golden Ball for best player; *the Golden Boot for top goal scorer; *the FIFA Fair Play Trophy for the team with the best record of fair play *the MVP of the Final Match Trophy for the best player in the final; first awarded in 2005. Golden Ball became the first player to win the tournament, the Golden Ball and the Golden Boot, a feat accomplished in one edition during the 2008 FIFA Club World Cup; he has been equaled by Lionel Messi in 2011.]] holds the record for most goals scored in one tournament with a final tally of four.]] is the only player to have won two FIFA Club World Cup Golden Balls and two MVP Final Match awards.]] , Spanish club FC Barcelona became the record holder of being the only team to win all FIFA Club World Cup honors in one edition.]] , the presenting sponsor of the FIFA Club World Cup, rewards the Most Valuable Player of the Final Match with one of its vehicles.]] The Golden Ball award is presented to the best player at each FIFA Club World Cup, with a shortlist drawn up by the FIFA technical committee and the winner voted for by representatives of the media. Those who finish as runners-up in the vote receive the Silver Ball and Bronze Ball awards as the second and third most outstanding players in the tournament respectively. Golden Boot The Golden Boot or Golden Shoe Award goes to the top goalscorer of the FIFA Club World Cup. If there is more than one player with the same amount of goals, the tie-breaker goes to the player who has contributed the most assists (with the FIFA Technical Study Group deciding whether an assist is to be counted as such). If there is still more than one player, the tie-breaker goes to the player who has played the least amount of time. FIFA Fair Play Trophy The FIFA Fair Play Trophy is given to the team with the best record of fair play during the Club World Cup tournament. The winners of this award earn the FIFA Fair Play Trophy, a diploma, a fair play medal for each player and official, and $50,000 worth of football equipment to be used for youth development. Most Valuable Player of the Final Match Trophy The Most Valuable Player of the Final Match Trophy award was awarded for the first time at the 2005 FIFA Club World Cup in Japan and won by Brazil's Rogério Ceni. The award is given to the best player in the final via the FIFA Technical Study Group. The winner also is rewarded with a Toyota-made automobile. References External links *Toyota Cup - Most Valuable Player of the Match Award